Messing with Skimmons
by Cups-And-Ice
Summary: "Simmons and Skye think they're doing a good job of keeping their realtionship under wraps, but for two members of a SHiELD team, they are horrific liars. The rest of the team decide to not let onto the fact that they know about the girls relationship, instead they chose to mess with them." Skye/Simmons relationship with Fitz/Ward friendship. Rating may change. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters in this fic.**

**A/N: I am still working on my Pitch Perfect fics, I have just recently become obsessed with Shield (especially Skimmons) and I had to get this down. I really want to carry on with this and make it a multi-chapter fic. Let me know what you guys think, reviews are what make me what to continue writing. Feel free to send prompts or suggestions that you think could work in this story. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nobody says anything when Skye starts spending more time in the lab. Nobody comments when Simmons starts observing Skye's training sessions 'just to keep check on her vitals'. Nobody questions the girls when they start to stay over in each others bunks. None of the team mention it because they don't have to, they are already very awear of what's going on. Simmons and Skye think they are doing a good job of keeping their relationship under wraps, but for two members of a SHIELD team, they are horrific liars. The rest of the team decides to not let onto the fact that they know about the younger girls relationship, instead they chose to mess with them. "The team" being Ward and Fitz because Coulson doesn't feel comfortable meddling in his teams personal life and May, well nobody would even consider asking May to join in with their shenanigans.

The boys don't necessarily come up with a play by-play plan of how they are going to mess with Simmons and Skye, instead they decide to just roll with the punches and grasp at the opportunities that present themself. This is how Ward ends up making popcorn late one night while Fitz squeezes himself between Skye and Simmons, claiming that he always sits in the middle of the couch. The girls share a glance before sighing and moving to make room for Fitz, who sends a sly wink in Wards direction. As they watch the movie, Ward notices that Skye has lost interest and has turned her focus to the scientist. Jemma can feel Skye's eyes burning into the side of her head and turns to look at the hacker. Skye just smiles mischievously before wiggling her eyebrows and nodding her head in the direction of the bunks. Simmons once again ensures that the boys focus is fully on the movie before turning back to Skye and mouthing "meet you there in 5". Ward however, managed to catch this out of the corner of his eye.

Skye then stands up and stretches before saying "Well I'm beat, I'm gonna go catch some shut-eye". She then directs her gaze towards Jemma and says "I'll see you guys later" before walking off to her bunk, swaying her hips knowing full well Jemma's eyes will be watching her walk all the way to her bunk.

The boys mumble a goodnight as Simmons fakes a yawn (seriously, this girl cannot lie to save her life), Ward sees this and knows she is about to make her excuses to leave, so he looks at Fitz signalling for him to do something. It takes a moment for fitz to understand what Ward is thinking, but soon enough he catches on and stands up in a hurry. "JEMMA!" he all but shouts, surprising the girl "I just remembered I need to show you something in the lab".

Jemma looks at him questionably "Can't it wait untill tomorrow Fitz, it's late and I really just want to get some sleep" (another lie).

"No it can't wait...It's really important...its about the...er..the artifact we recovered today" He thought quickly "It wont take a moment I just really need your opinion on something".

Jemma looked over to Skyes bunk before sighing and turning to Fitz "Five minutes Fitz, I mean it".

"You got it" Fitz replied, sending a smirk in Wards direction.

Five minutes actually turns out to be over two hours. Two hours of Fitz trying to keep Simmons in the lab. Two hours Skye was left waiting for Jemma, just because the boys wanted to mess with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters in this fic.**

**A/N: This kind of carries on from the last chapter but is set on a different day. Also it's not so much the boys messing with Skimmons in this chapter, it's more like the girls embarrassing themselves. Anyways, thanks for the support so far and please leave reviews and tell me what you think.**

**p.s- feel free to leave prompts or suggestions of anything you would like to see later on in this fic :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Simmons woke up around 12.30 one night, her throat felt sore and she needed a glass of water. She went to sit up but was stopped by an arm clinging around her waist.

"I didn't think you were the type to sleep with a girl and then sneek out while they were sleeping" Skye mumbled into her pillow.

Jemma just laughed before replying "Oh hush, I was just going to get a drink. Can I get you anything?"

"No, just hurry back" Skye answered, opening her eyes to look at Jemma "and you might want to put some cloths on" she added with a smirk.

It was then that Simmons looked down at her body, noticing she was completely naked. She quickly put on her underwear before grabbing one of Skye's oversized shirts the hacker liked to sleep in. "I'll only be a minute" Jemma said as she bent down to kiss Skye on the cheek, before making her way out of the girls bunk.

As she approached the kitchen she noticed the light still on. She turned to the table at the side of the room and saw Coulson looking through some files with a coffee in his hand."Oh hello sir, I didn't expect anyone to be out here. I was just getting a glass of water" Coulson looked up at Simmons, his eyes turned wide and his cheeks started turning red as he took in the girls apperance. Simmons looked at the man with a furrowed eyebrow, she then glanced down and understood why he looked so embarrassed. "..and i have just realised that I'm not wearing any trousers... Oh gosh... Terribly sorry"Simmons said frantically with a blush rising to her cheeks.

A slam drew the twos attention away as they turned to see Ward who had just closed the fridge. "Hey, Simmons" the man said, clearly not as bothered by the lack of the girls cloths as Coulson.

"Oh hello Ward, I see you are awake also" Simmons replied as normally as she could manage.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep, nice shirt by the way" Ward said with a smirk.

Simmons looked down at the shirt, it was black and had some bands name on that she had never heard of. "Oh yes, its very...comfertable" Jemma resorted.

"Yeah I remember Skye telling me how much she loved that band" He said teasingly "What is your opinion of them, their music any good?". Coulson gave ward a questioning look before turning to Simmons, waiting for her answer.

"Er..well..yes, they are very...er...loud and..."Simmons stuttered, knowing absolutely nothing about this band Skye was so obsessed with.

Luckily the sound of a door opening and someone entering the kitchen saved Jemma from having to come up with an answer to Wards question. Unluckily this person was Skye... a very scantily clad Skye. "Hey Jem, whats taking you so-OOOH HEY GUYS!"she said looking like a deer caught in headlights. Her expression then turned to one of curiosity as she asked "What's this, a little gathering in the kitchen?".

Ward ignored the question and instead looked down at Sykes appearance, then back to Jemma with a smirk. Colson just raised an eyebrow at Skye before turning back to his files. Skye was clad in just boxer briefs and a bra, with Simmons' shirt open over the top. She looked at the boys curiously before realising what they were looking at, then with wide eyes she quickly pulled the shirt closed and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked over at Jemma who was biting her lip, trying to hold in the laugh that was desperate to escape. Skye just raised her eyebrow challengingly and pointedly looked down at Simmons' legs. Jemma once again remembered that she wasnt wearing any trousers and her expression dropped.

Ward found the whole situation hilarious, unable to stop the laugh that escaped from his mouth. Skye just glared at him before turning around and making her way back to her bunk. Simmons walked past Ward and Coulson to get a glass, before filling it with water from the tap. She then left the room, looking over her shoulder to make sure neither of the boys were watching as she slipped into Skye's bunk.

Once the coast was clear, Ward and Colson looked at each other and smirked. The girls were really good SHIELD agents, but they were terrible when it came to hiding their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or any of the characters in this fic.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I've been really busy this week so I haven't had much time to update anything. I have received a few prompts of some people and I hope to use then in the next few chapters. If anyone else wants to send me prompts, feel free. Anyways here is the next chapter, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ward was walking out of the kitchen, glass of water in hand when Simmons crashed into him. Jemma shrieked as the ice-cold liquid covered her upper body. "Oh god Simmons, I'm so sorry" Ward apologised as he quickly went to grab a tea-towel from the kitchen.

"It's fine really. It was my fault actually I wasn't looking where I was going" Jemma said, being as polite as ever. Ward handed her the towel and Jemma attempted to dry it off as the two met the rest of the team around the table- they were having dinner together in celebration of completing an important mission very successfully.

"Why is your shirt all wet Jemma?" Fitz asked and the rest of the team turned towards the scientist.

"I accidentally spilled my water on her" Ward said looking guilty.

"It really was my fault Ward, don't worry about it. Although this towel is doing absolutely nothing" Jemma said as she began to unbutton her shirt. Coulson looked rather uncomfortable at the fact that one of the team was stripping off at the dinner table, but his features visibly relaxed as he noticed Simmons was wearing a vest-top under her shirt.

Jemma proceeded to sit down next to Skye, but not before neatly folding her shirt and putting it to the side. As she turned around she was about to tuck into her food when Fitz's voice interrupted her.

"Uhm..Jemma..You've got..er..you've got something.." Fitz stuttered as he pointed his fork in the direction of Simmons collar-bone.

Simmons looked confused for a second, then she looked down. There were a few faint bruises and a small bite mark scattered along her lower neck and collar-bone. Jemma's hand shot up to cover the marks, as an equally embarrassed and horrified expression covered her face.

Coulson raised his eyebrows at the sight, May just carried on eating as if nothing had happened, Ward and Fitz supressed a laugh as they shared a knowing glance and Skye... well Skye looked just as mortified as Jemma - If not more.

Jemma quickly stood from her seat and headed in the direction of her pod. Ward and Fitz turned their attention to Skye who just stared moving food around her plate, desperately trying to avoid their gaze."You not hungry Skye?" Ward questioned "You haven't even taken a **bite **of your food" he snickered and Fitz struggled to supress his laugh.

Skye glared at the two and was about to open her mouth to say something but Jemma re-entered the room. She returned to her seat, now wearing a jumper which was successful in covering all the marks. Fitz looked at Jemma and grinned - a really wide and, quite frankly, creepy grin. Simmons just stared at him and raised a single eyebrow, as if challenging him to say something. Fitz quickly ducked his head and Skye snickered at his reaction - FitzSimmons were certainly not together, but Jemma sure had Fitz whipped.

Coulson looked around the table questioningly, he then decided it would be best not to ask and just shook his head with a smile on his face.

Skye found Jemma's hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze, the scientist turned to look at her and they shared a smirk before turning back to their food.

Later that night, long after the team had retired back to their own pods, Sky and Jemma were laying together on the hackers bed. Skye was hovering over Simmons and was they were in the middle of a very heated make-out session. Skye tore her mouth away from Jemmas and started peppering kisses along her jaw before she started to lightly suck on the skin of the scientists neck. Jemma was quick to pull away and looked Skye straight in the eye "No, no, no. Absolutely not! I am not going through that whole dinner fiasco again. Nope, not a chance".

Skye laughed at Jemmas behaviour and held her hands up in mock defence "Alright, alright, no neck" she laughed. The hacker then lowered herself back on to Jemma and started moving down her body "So if the neck is off-limits, you're gonna have to tell me where to stop".


End file.
